<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>中提琴盒【授权翻译】 by windyfine29168</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454481">中提琴盒【授权翻译】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyfine29168/pseuds/windyfine29168'>windyfine29168</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Viola-Freedom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyfine29168/pseuds/windyfine29168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett终于为这么多年以来的生日礼物报了仇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>中提琴盒【授权翻译】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213070">violacase</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow">willurosinmybow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一则短小的甜饼</p><p>相较于我的译文，更期望大家去看看原作，给原文的太太留kudos，我的译文完全无法表现原文语言的精妙。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett走进来的时候，Eddy正懒洋洋地躺在沙发上。他坐起来，用一种怀疑的眼神看着Brett。具体的说，他看着Brett手里提着的东西：不只是他的小提琴盒，还有一个大一点点的盒子。“那是——”</p><p>Brett只是大笑，享受着Eddy以手覆面的羞愧模样。</p><p>“不不不！*我下个月才过生日啊！”</p><p>Brett放下了自己的琴盒，哼起了生日快乐歌。他夸张地把中提琴盒摆在Eddy面前。“那就来吧。”他现在非常快乐。Eddy之前送他中提琴做生日礼物，现在这只是非常公平的回击。</p><p>Eddy叹了口气，打开了盒子。**Brett目不转睛地看着Eddy打开盒子，捕捉到他看见盒子的那一瞬间。Eddy好像被粘在盒子底部的丝带给定住了，在这令人心跳骤停的一瞬间里，他满脸茫然，然后疑惑地抬头看向Brett，眼睛闪闪发光。</p><p>“你愿意——你愿意和我结婚吗？”Brett低沉地说，喉咙干哑。</p><p>“对，”Eddy说，“对，当然是的。”</p><p>Brett立刻深吸了口气。他坐在Eddy旁边，解开了绑着戒指的缎带。Eddy递上左手，Brett为他戴上戒指，尺寸非常合适（通过很多小阴谋搞到的，那就是另一个故事了）。</p><p>戒指是金色的，镶着一排闪闪的碎钻。就和Brett在挑戒指时设想的那样，戒指和Eddy非常相配。Eddy呆呆地看着他。突然Eddy给了他一个熊抱，“我爱你”，他在Brett耳边说，吻着Brett的下颌。</p><p>Brett把Eddy揉进自己的怀抱里，“当然，礼物还不止这些，”他告诉Eddy。“你的新中提琴在另外一个房间里。”</p><p>Eddy离开Brett的怀抱，直视着他的眼睛，“我讨厌你”。</p><p>Brett笑个不停。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*原文：It's not even my birthday for another month!</p><p>**原文：Brett watches his face intently as he opens it, so he catches the<br/>exact moment Eddy sees it, held in place with a ribbon glued to the bottom of the case. </p><p>翻译会有错漏之处，烦请各位指正。若是对星号句有更好的翻译，欢迎在评论区表达你的看法。</p><p>又及，译者实在学业繁重，寒假不定期更新。本次更新为跨年礼物，也预祝3mil的西小协直播圆满完成。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>